


Glubbing Golden Gamble

by MegaGMan



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Breathplay, Drowning, F/F, Trapped, Treasure Hunting, Underwater, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaGMan/pseuds/MegaGMan
Summary: Anna accepted a bet. For a LOT of money.Loot a sunken ship with no gear. Of course, she found a loophole and brought an assistant. Enter Olivia.Anna's being careless and activating a lot of traps. Luckily Olivia is agile for this venture, but will it be their last?





	Glubbing Golden Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Currently WIP

"Bet you fifty and you wont make it." Said the person who was betting with Anna.

"Fifty is a small amount" chided Anna with demeaning tone since it was a paltry amount.

"You're pretty shrewd thinking this is a meager deal.." he replied with a smile.


End file.
